Unavoidable
by Naoko Asakura
Summary: This is the sequel to my story called Fear... Its a YxA, and I've never really done something like this. Please review. Bows COMPLETE... But I feel another sequel coming on!
1. Unavoidable

Disclaimer: I really don't own Shaman King... Gomen!

Author's Notes: Heeeeeyoooo! This is Naoko Asakura, bringing you the second part of something completely different! Fear was pretty different, ne? I don't know why, but sometimes Manta is semi-attractive (I'm a freak, I know this ^_^'). I was actually flipping through some of my old journals the other day and I found an unfinished MantaxAnna story where Yoh runs off with Ren to China and Anna tries to kill herself... -_- I was quite the strange one. Anyways, this part continues on when Manta left the Asakura house.

Enjoy my brainchild! Oho ho ho ho!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_"I think I better be on my way... Mom wants me to baby-sit Manuko tonight." Manta said with a shudder. Manta's little sister seemed even brattier than those ghosts of Tamao's. I laughed, only to end it with a loud sneeze.  
  
"We'll see you at school tomorrow, Manta!" I said, waving a hand in goodbye since I couldn't turn around, due to the large blanket I was bundled up in.   
  
"See you later." Anna said in her calm demeanor.  
  
"Bye!" I said again, twisting my head around with effort to flash my best friend a smile that said 'I'm ok!'. Manta smiled back to both of us as he shifted the weight of his school bag. He walked down the front hall, and was out of site. Then, Anna turned to me, her face seeming changed somehow.  
  
**"Yoh... can I speak with you for a minute?"**_

****

****

+Unavoidable+

By Naoko Asakura 

Anna sat down beside me on the floor, her legs folded behind her. She stared at the television, though it was obvious that she was not watching the program that was on. I smiled, slightly concerned.

"You know I'll listen." I said calmly, bringing my tea mug to my lips and drinking in the hot liquid. My throat still hurt a lot. I heard Anna sigh, and I could see her shake her head in the reflection of the TV.

"I don't know if I should tell you this though... Its kind of weird." She said. I laughed quietly, even though I silently wondered what was going on. I reached forward to turn the television off. I needed silence. I needed to focus on what Anna was saying... It just seemed important. I turned my head to smile at her.

"Anna, my life is already weird. What could you tell me that I would find weird?" I reassured. Millions of statements filled my head; answers to the question that I had asked the strong itako.

Hao cutting all of his hair off...

Horo Horo not finishing a meal...

Manta and Chocolove getting married in New York...

'Manta?' I suddenly thought. Anna walked home with Manta. I saw a strange look pass between them before Manta left, and I suddenly began to wonder. "Is it about Manta, Anna?" I wondered aloud, still looking at her. I saw something flicker in Anna's eyes... Was it distress? I couldn't really catch the true meaning of her eyes because she had turned to stare at the black television screen.

"Yeah." She said quietly. More questions were piled on to the jumbled heap as I stared at her profile. I was thoroughly confused.

"What happened? Did he do something funny?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Anna sighed again, blowing some of her hair upwards with a puff of breath.

"I guess you could say that." She answered simply. I smiled and patted her on the back.

"That's good. I was afraid he did something bad." I said, coughing into my cupped hands suddenly. When I had recovered from my coughing fit, I asked something I never should have asked... "So what did he do that was so funny?"

Big. Mistake.

I saw Anna tense up, her fists tightening their hold on the bottom of her skirt. She suddenly stood, looking down at me out of the corner of her eye. "I'm going to go change my clothes. I'm probably already going to be sick from sitting around in these wet clothes." She said hardly. My confusion kicked into overdrive, pushing away all my sense of when to just back off. Something either amazing or horrible had happened between Anna and Manta.

"A-Anna! What happened?!" I asked her. Hearing the urgency in my voice must've been what made her stop at the door on the way to the onsen. She turned to me, her eyes half lidded and her cheeks flushed lightly from the cold. 'Whoa...' I whispered inside my head. Anna's voice bit into me like sharp wind.

"Do you really want to know what happened?" She asked me as she slid the door leading to the onsen open slowly. Was she going to run away before telling me? No way... That's not her style. I could only nod. She had the door open wide enough for her to fit through now, her feet were ready to move.

"What happened?" I urged her to speak.

"He kissed me."

Shock.

"Wha... What?!" I asked, supporting myself by splaying my hands out in front of me. I couldn't see it happening. Manta and Anna? Kissing in the rain? Anna's neutral face became irritated.

"I'm going to take a bath now, Yoh. I'll be back when I'm done." She said. And with that, she was gone. Leaving me by myself. I shivered involuntarily, and my eyes were wide with shock. A bead of cold sweat streaked down my face as dizziness overtook me.

"Anna..." I whispered harshly, before falling on my side.

_Tsuzuku…_


	2. Unforgivable

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Shaman King. *sigh* ...Oh well! ^_^

Author's Note: Hi! Naoko Asakura here! Thanks to Itako No Anna Asakura, fuyu jin, and bOw-doWn-tO-KeiKO for reviewing my story! You guys are really great for making the effort to write the reviews for me ^_^. Every author needs feedback, children! So Please, R+R my story! ^_^

  
Enjoy this chapter, my darlings!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_"Do you really want to know what happened?" I asked him as I slid the door leading to the onsen open slowly. Was I going to run away before telling him? No way... That's not my style. He only nodded. I had the door open wide enough to fit through now, and my feet were ready to move._

_"What happened?" He forced out, his words striking me like a wet towel in the face. It wasn't what he said... it was the raw emotion of distress and fear that the words were laced with. I took a deep breath and resolved to just be myself._

_"He kissed me." I said simply. The words were slightly rushed though._

_Shock made him look like he had taken an unexpected blow in the stomach._

_"Wha... What?!" He asked, supporting himself by splaying his hands out in front of him. He probably couldn't see it happening. Manta and I? Doing that kind of thing? Irritation filled my senses._

_"I'm going to take a bath now, Yoh. I'll be back when I'm done." I said. I knew that I definitely shouldn't have left him alone in the state he was in. He looked like he was in pain when I slid the door shut. The hallway was dark, and the rain slipping down the windows cast strange light against the adjacent walls. My irritation fell, just like the raindrops. It was replaced by an unshakable feeling in the pit of my stomach._

**_"Yoh..."_**

+Unavoidable+

By Naoko Asakura

Chapter One: Unforgivable

The stones were cold against my bare feet. The winter was never really one my favorite seasons. It seemed right somehow though... for the cold to sweep down on Funbari and take us all away; numbing every feeling we had.

I had always felt the winter until Yoh came along.

The onsen was warm as I drifted into it, covering myself with a bath towel. My hair was fastened into a loose bun at the nape of my neck. I sat there, staring at the white-grey sky with a blank expression. A few minutes after I began soaking in the onsen, I sensed a familiar presence. I looked over my shoulder and saw nothing though. I returned to staring at the sky.

Minutes passed.

"Amidamaru, I know you're in here." I stated. Anna Kyouyama knows everything that goes on around her. The samurai spirit appeared, a troubled expression on his face. "What is it?" I asked him. He sat cross-legged in mid air, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Anna-dono... Why did Manta-dono kiss you?" He asked quietly. My frown deepened as the subject was brought up again.

"He loved me." I answered solemnly. Amidamaru opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "I know what you're going to say, samurai," I said calmly, "But I did say **loved**, didn't I? He's encouraging me to tell Yoh that I..." I halted, and my hands tightened their hold on the towel wrapped around me.

"That you love him?" Amidamaru finished for me. I nodded. "It seems as though Manta-dono lives by a very special code of love." He commented. I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"And what code might that be?" I inquired. Amidamaru smiled warmly and closed his eyes.

"It's a bit strange... you might not be able to understand it. Your happiness is his happiness. He wants to see you happy." He said sagely. "And Manta-dono knows that you are very happy with Yoh-dono." He finished. My strained expression softened, and I turned my eyes forward.

"I do understand though." I thought, the unshakable feeling that I had grew. "Amidamaru?" I said, not asking so much as stating.

"Hm?"

"Get out." I turned to look at him, my eyes swirling with anger when I realized that he was in my bath. Amidamaru must have realized it too, and he quickly escaped for the Crow Cemetery. I stood up in the hot spring, not bothered by the cold-water droplets that continued to pelt me.

What even possessed Manta to do that today? He seemed like the ordinary, spastic half-pint he was before today, and he didn't really look like he was planning to do anything about it.

As I walked, the stone floor seemed even colder than when I had come into the onsen. I walked quicker to the inside, wanting to be out of the annoying cold. I shut the shoji after myself and walked to the center of the near empty changing room. I could see my school clothing peeking out of the hamper just slightly.

"I guess it was just a spur of the moment thing." I muttered aloud, pulling my arms into my white robe. It was true though.

Manta never seemed like a "spur of the moment" person though. He planned things... He planned things meticulously. The rain and cold must've affected his mind.

I pulled the door open and walked back down the hall. It must've been around fifteen minutes since I had left Yoh by himself. I stopped at the door I had exited. I heard no television, no faint music... nothing.

"Yoh?" I asked quietly, sliding the door open. He lay there, breathing harshly on the tatami. His cheeks were red and beads of sweat trickled down the side of his face. I felt queasy as I hurriedly kneeled by his side. "Yoh!" I exclaimed firmly, checking his forehead. He was burning hot.

I stood from my fiancé's unconscious body and ran to the kitchen. I quickly came back though, a bowl of water and a washcloth in my hands. I kneeled beside him once more and rolled him gently onto his back.

"Damn it, Yoh" I whispered to myself, dipping the washcloth in the cool water, "You shouldn't have overheated like that."

"Sorry, Anna."

My eyes widened slightly at the sound of his voice, and I dropped the folded washcloth on his forehead as I was placing it there. His eyes were glazed over, and he shakily reached his hand up to my face. His fingertips barely brushed my cheek when he apologized once more.

"I... I'm sorry I didn't say anything to stop you before." He said, his voice barely audible. I glared at him sharply.

"Its not your fault, you idiot! I was the one who told you about the ki- what happened today!" I scolded, folding my arms over my chest. Yoh's eyes closed and he sighed heavily.

"Still though, sorry." He murmured. The washcloth fell off of his head onto the floor as he turned his head to the side. I stared hard at his profile for a minute.

"This isn't working." I said. I turned his head back towards mine. "Do you think you can walk?" I asked him. Yoh quirked an eyebrow at me and shrugged drunkenly.

"Why?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"Because... You're going to take a bath." I said, lifting his torso so that he was sitting up. Yoh seemed to turn a deeper shade of red. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"B-But I... You..." He stumbled over his words, getting even more flustered with each passing second. I rolled my eyes even though I too was inwardly stumbling.

"We're fiancé's right? I've got to take care of you." I said. Yoh stopped, his expression extremely nervous. "Come on. I'm not just going to let you pass out every time your fever rises." I said, seizing him by the waist and pulling him up. Yoh nodded lamely and drooped his head to look at the floor. "If it will make you feel any better, I'll take a bath too." I said before I knew what I was actually offering to do.

Yoh emitted a soft squeak, his eyes wide. I could've sworn I saw blood drip onto the floor, but it was soon covered with Yoh's foot.

"A-Alright..." The Shaman King stammered quietly. My eyes softened, as well as my insides.

"Good. Let's go then."

*

*

*

Tsuzuku

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Oroooooo! Yoh and Anna are going to bathe together! What's going to happen?!


	3. Unthinkable

_"This isn't working." Anna said. I felt her hands at the sides of my head, turning me back to look up at her. "Do you think you can walk?" she asked me. I felt a bit uneasy at this question, but I shrugged never the less._

_"Why?" I asked, my voice broken with illness._

_"Because... You're going to take a bath." She said, lifting my torso so that I was sitting up. It felt like the living room's temperature had just risen one hundred degrees. "What's wrong?" She asked me._

_"B-But I... You..." I stumbled over my words, feeling even more embarrassed with each passing second. Anna rolled her eyes._

_"We're fianc's right? I've got to take care of you." She said. I stopped, chewing my lip hard. "Come on. I'm not just going to let you pass out every time your fever rises." She said, seizing me by the waist and pulling me up. I nodded lamely and drooped my head to stare at the floor. "If it will make you feel any better, I'll take a bath too." She said, as if she were just offering to add five more kilometers to my daily run._

_I emitted a noise that sounded like a hiccupping mouse. I believed that my eyes were the size of dinner platters. I could feel a warm trickle of blood run over my top lip and drop onto the floor, but in a panic I quickly covered with my foot._

_"A-Alright..." I stammered quietly. I wasn't scared... I was terrified._

**_"Good. Let's go then."_**

Unavoidable

By Naoko Asakura

Chapter Two: Unthinkable 

The trip down the hall was a quiet one. The minutes seemed to go by as slow as hours would. My feet felt like cinderblocks as I walked. Most likely, I would have fallen to my knees if Anna had not been supporting me.

...Like a good fiancé.

I wiped the blood away from my face with a weak arm and then dropped it back to my side. I could make out the small, dark splotches on the end of my sleeve in the dim light of the corridor. The sight of them reminded me of what I had thought before back in the living room, and I felt ashamed and embarrassed.

We finally arrived at the door to the changing room, and anxiety filled my veins. With one hand, Anna pushed the large door open. She's a strong girl. I mean that it more ways than one.

"Yoh?" Her voice was quiet as usual, but without the sharp edge to it as we made our way to the center of the changing room.

"Yeah?" I croaked, looking up at her. I couldn't bear looking into her eyes though, so I concentrated on her eyebrows. That was probably the first time I'd ever realized how perfectly shaped they were.

"Do you think you can undress yourself?" She asked. I saw her eyebrows arch ever so slightly. I desperately tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

"I-I think so." I said, nodding feebly. Her eyebrows relaxed, and her head turned to the side.

"Alright then... You go over to that side." She said, motioning towards the wall to my left. I nodded once more and was released from her steadying arms. I felt her leave my side and go to my right, and I hobbled my own side of the changing room.

Changing out of our clothes was just as quiet as our trip down the hallway. I shivered as I pulled my yukata off. The air really wasn't that cold in the room, it was just that I had been so used to the warmth of my clothes. My arms and legs stung with goose bumps.

"My skin hurts." I said. Although my voice was soft, it cut cleanly through the silence that had built between my fiancé and me. Anna sighed audibly, and I heard her clothes drop to the floor.

"Its just a side effect of your fever. Don't worry about it." She said back. I nodded even though I knew she couldn't see it.

I saw something white hit the wall in front of me. I leaned over and picked it up, feeling warm just by touching the fluffy fabric. It was a towel.

"Put that around your waist, and we should be fine." I heard Anna say. I wrapped the towel quickly around my waist. I turned around to thank her, but my words died in my throat when I caught sight of her. 

Her head was bent downwards slightly; one arm holding the towel to her body while the other skillfully wrapped her deep gold hair into a loose ponytail. Her eyes rose to me, swirling with mild anger. I felt like a deer caught in the headlights of a semi. Blood rushed to my cheeks, and I turned around to face the wall again. My hand covered my mouth firmly, keeping down the words that I would have said if I hadn't been so wary. I heard Anna mumble something under her breath, though I couldn't exactly grasp the words.

"If you're ready, lets go." She said. Her bare feet padded against the wood floor softly, and I heard the door to the onsen open. I could sense her waiting for me just outside. I quickly composed myself, and then followed her tracks outside.

Another wave of pain on my skin made me wince slightly. We walked side by side to the edge of the bath. I turned to look at her, but she had already slipped into the bath, sitting down in silence. I swallowed a lump in my throat and desperately shoved all the perverted possibilities of what could take place out of my head. The painful twinge of Goosebumps on my legs reminded me that I was standing out in cold rain.

"Come on, Yoh." Anna said, not looking at me. I made a noise of agreement and stepped into the water as well. I managed to keep a safe distance between us as I sat down. The warmth of the water was comforting, and I sank deeper into the onsen. I heard Anna sigh audibly and turned to look at her.

"Anna?" I murmured, my eyes searching her. She turned to me, her face expressionless as always. Steam rose all around us, making me feel as if I were in some sort of dream. My eyes glazed over.

"What is it, Yoh?" Anna's voice was soft and pleasant on my ears. I felt the undeniable need to smile like a buffoon. Silence fell again like a curtain. I heard Anna move through the water, but I paid no attention. Moments later, I felt warm, wet fingers curl around my shoulder.

"Yes A-" I stopped short as I turned to look at her. The gap that I had so carefully placed between us had been broken, and she now sat very close to me. "A... A..." I still tried to force her name from my mouth. All those stupid, perverted thoughts came crashing back into my brain like a stampede. I could see now that her face was tinged a light pink, and her deep brown eyes held uncertainty within them.

"Turn around." She said simply.

Not bothering to question, I turned my back on her. I was dead set on exterminating my impure thoughts when I felt something against my back. "Anna, what are yo-'"

"I read somewhere in a magazine that its good to wash a person's back when they have a fever." She cut me off, moving the washcloth up and down by back. I flushed and smiled a smile that only showed a trillionth of my happiness.

'She cares..." I thought, sighing wistfully. I leaned back, nearly falling asleep right then and there.

Five minutes passed in silence. All that was heard was the noise of cloth being dipped into water.

And then suddenly, I was brought crashing back to reality when a pair of thin arms wrapped around my waist. Something bigger than a washcloth pressed against my back, though it felt like it was the very same texture.

"Anna?"

I felt her cheek rest between my shoulder blades, her soft breath tickling my skin. "Yoh... Do you want me to explain what happened between me and Manta fully?" She asked. Her voice seemed very hazy as she spoke. I nodded. "Well... He kissed me, and then told me that he had loved me. He doesn't love me anymore. We're just friends." She summed up simply. Happiness welled up inside me once again.

"That's good." ...A complete understatement. I would have been torn apart if she hadn't told me what she just had. I felt the ticklish sensation of Anna's eyelashes brushing against my back. "What do you think of Manta, anyways?" I asked. I mentally reprimanded myself for letting the question slip out.

"I think of him as nothing more than a friend." She said. I shivered as she talked against my skin. Then suddenly, the heat left my back. I watched as she drifted to my front, feeling as if it were in slow motion. Nervousness began to creep up on me just like she was.

"A-And what do you think of me?" I stammered, my brow creasing. I received no answer. No answer aloud at least. She leaned upwards and caught my lips before I could apologize for asking such a dumb question.

It was warm.

She drew back, her eyes unsure as had been when she had demanded me to turn around before. I stared back at her, wetting my lips involuntarily. There had been so much silence that day, and it was getting to be a bother. That was a brief thought in my mind as she spoke again.

"That's my second kiss." She said quietly. Her voice shook and she cast a sideways glance at the stones on the opposite side of the onsen. I still kept silent. "The first was given to me by a friend." She finished, looking back up at me. My mind seized up as she began to bring herself up again.

"I-I-I'm sick." I said lamely. No, no no! Wrong answer, Yoh! I further jeopardized the wonderfully current situation I had been in by inching backwards slightly. Anna's eyes wavered for a split second, and she turned away from me quickly.

"I'm getting all pruny..." I heard her say. I saw her look down at her bath-wrinkled hands. This couldn't be happening... the barrier she had been so kind to let down was being put up once more. She made the water ripple as she rose from the water. I opened my mouth and scrambled to follow her out of the onsen.

I stood, nearly naked and my skin hurting more than ever on the stone floor. My fiancé flashed me a dangerous look after she opened the door to the changing room.

"You should get out of the cold as soon as possible, Yoh." She said in a deathly quiet voice. I pushed forward, still trying to say something, anything at all. Anna walked out of my site though, leaving the door open behind her.

"I'm sorry..."

Tsuzuku.

I'd like to thank Itako no Anna, SnowDucky86f, X37, KristiexxNguyen, Itako no Anna Asakura, bOw-doWn-tO-KeiKO, and fuyu jin for reviewing this story. You guys really are great. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. Hiroyuki Takei does, and I applaud him for creating it.


	4. Unimaginable

_"A-And what do you think of me?" Yoh stammered. I could almost hear the alarms going off in my head. I didn't answer him... I felt like my body was moving all on its own when I leaned upwards and brushed my lips with his._

_It was the lightest touch of skin._

_I drew back, uncertainty and slight fear coursing through my veins. He stared back at me with blankly shocked eyes, wetting his lips quickly. All the silence I'd endured that day made me feel like someone had muted the world. I spoke, feeling nervous and excited at the same time._

_"That's my second kiss." I said quietly. My voice shook and I cast a sideways glance at the stones on the opposite side of the onsen. It was a pitiful thing for Anna Kyouyama to do. "The first was given to me by a friend." I finished, looking back up at Yoh. I started to move up to him again._

_"I-I-I'm sick." He said suddenly. His words cut me through mercilessly. He further inflicted emotional pain upon me by inching backwards slightly. I could sense my eyes flooding with unwanted tears, and turned away from him quickly._

_"I'm getting all pruny..." I heard myself say. I looked down at my bath-wrinkled hands and felt a drop of warm rain hit the palm of my left hand. This couldn't be happening... He made a complete fool out of me! No... I'd made myself look foolish. I drew myself from the water, barely making a ripple. I could sense that Yoh wanted to say something as he quickly stood from the water and followed me._

_I stood, nearly naked and my own skin aching slightly. I turned my head just slightly, so that I could flash my fiancé a dangerous look after I opened the door to the changing room._

_"You should get out of the cold as soon as possible, Yoh." I said in a deathly quiet voice. I heard him take a step forward, and sensed that he was still trying to say something. I walked into the other room though, courteously leaving the door open behind myself._

**_"I'm sorry..."_**

Unavoidable

By Naoko Asakura 

Chapter Three: Unimaginable 

I felt my insides lurch as Yoh entered. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him, a sour expression on his countenance as he walked to his designated side of the room. I turned back to face the white wall as he removed the soaked towel. It was then that I felt my most hated feeling.

Vulnerability.

I felt this. I felt pain in my chest and the odd emotion of uncertainty as I removed my own towel. Anna Kyouyama is never uncertain. That was a lie in all regards.

I heaved a sigh as I reached for my yukata. The fabric felt ten times as rough than it really was when I pulled it over my long, pale arms. My fists clenched as I let them drop to my sides. How could he have done that? How could he not recuperate the feelings I had so boldly expressed in the onsen? My shoulders shook silently.

"Its because of your attitude." My mind answered. It was true; I wasn't exactly kind towards him or anyone else. My usual excuse would have been my experiences as a child. My life had been bleak up until I met the Asakura family. Yoh especially. I'd always been respectful to my elders. I treated him with respect too, but not really with kindness.

Yoh was, and will forever be my elder... Even if it **is** just by two months. Though we are the same age, I respect him greatly as a person, a fighter, and as a fiancée.

"Its unavoidable, isn't it?"

I was brought smashing back to the planet with a vengeance. Yoh's voice was thick with emotion that cut me to the quick. I turned my head just so I could barely see him. He faced the wall still, but I could tell that he was reading my movement. I heard him sigh shakily.

"We all have our breaking points, Anna." He said to me, "Feelings can be too much sometimes. We can't keep them inside us forever. Manta is a perfect example of this." I saw him turn around, an expression of pure regret on his face. I didn't realize that I was crying, but he did. He walked to me, and I felt as if he were moving under water. I felt the familiar warmth radiating from him as he stood behind me. Still, I kept silent.

"I-I'm sorry, Anna... I didn't mean to do what I did back in the onsen." He stammered softly. I felt a rush of surprise at his words. My next actions left me even more flabbergasted. I turned around to meet his timid gaze. Blood rushed up Yoh's neck and to his face. "A...A...A..." He lamely tried to force out my name.

"Its ok." I said, casting my sight to the floor. I was forgiving and assuring. Two things that made me feel even more vulnerable... and still the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"But you're nearly na-naked!" He exclaimed. I sighed in frustration and lifted my head to shoot a glare at him.

"I wouldn't have turned around if I hadn't felt comfortable with you seeing me like this!" I exclaimed indignantly. Yoh's eyes widened, but his brow shot downwards like a diving bomb.

"But its not right!" He shot back. His voice was filled with shock and anger.

"You're my fiancé!"

"We're not married yet!"

"So let's get married then!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!!"

"FINE!!!"

"**FINE!!!!!**" I roared, lunging at him with clenched fists.

Someone call the fire department, because Anna Kyouyama just blew her top.

Yoh yelled in surprise as I sent us both to the floor. He yelped in pain as my open hand connected with his cheek. That was when I stopped. It slowly dawned on me that I had been trying to inflict as much pain onto Yoh as I possibly could. I also noticed that I was sitting on top of him in a pretty provocative way.

I scrambled off of him, pulling my yukata tight around me with a scarlet face. Yoh stared at me, his mouth hanging open in rude shock. "I..." I began, the blush draining from my face. I felt as though I had done something horrible and unforgivable. I stared blankly at the floor as the tears began to sting my eyes again. "I..."

Arms wrapped around my back and pulled me towards a warm body.

"Its alright." I heard Yoh murmur in my ear. "We all have our breaking points." He repeated softly. My chest constricted and before I knew it, my body was racked with sobs.

I didn't really know why I was crying. I was sure that I would feel like a total idiot for doing so that day. Nothing mattered at the moment though. The silence in the white room was only broken by the unfamiliar sounds of my own cries and the soft and warm whispers of reassurance from my fiancé. It was all that mattered at that time. It didn't even matter that as unimaginable as it was, I, Anna Kyouyama was racked with sobs. I felt like a torrent of feelings that I'd held inside for so long had come busting through the seams of my would-be indestructible resolve.

"I love you."

Tsuzuku

Argh... Sorry that was such a short chapter. So much crap has happened to me lately. Do you guys want to hear about it? If you don't, too bad. I'm telling you anyways.

#1. I wrote a letter to the guy I've liked for nearly two years... He's a really introverted guy, seeing as how he never talks to anyone at all. He's really the only guy I've ever been unable to function properly around. From the last sentence, you could probably tell that I found it excruciatingly hard to approach him. I go to a different school from him now, so I decided that I had nothing to lose by sending a letter to him. Wish me luck on my love life!

#2. My grandpa had a stroke... It really sucks, but thank god he's alive and nearly normal.

#3. I'm probably going to fail science because I hate it so much.

#4. I have a huuuuuuuuuuuuge speech project that I have to work on.

IT SUCKS!!!!! Except for the first one, IT SUUUUUUCKS!!!!!!!

Bye bye!


End file.
